Strength potion
|gemwname = }} A '''Strength potion' is an item that temporarily raises a player's Strength level by 1-8 (1 + 8% of their Strength level, rounded down) when they drink it. Members can make a strength potion with 3 doses by mixing tarromin to a vial of water and then adding limpwurt root. This requires level 7 Herblore, and gives 40 experience. Non-Members can buy up to 1000 of "Strength Potion" every 4 hours at Grand Exchange, which sums up all the variants of the potion. For example, they can buy 500 potions with 3 doses and 4 doses at the same time, or 250 potions for 1, 2, 3, 4 doses respectively. They cannot make the potion as it requires a Herblore level above 5. However, as with all potions, a vial can hold up to 4 doses. Potions of less than four doses can be combined by using them with each other. Players can take a limpwurt root and red spiders' eggs to the Apothecary in Varrock, and he will make a 4-dose Strength Potion for 5 coins. No Herblore level is required for this, and even non-members can obtain strength potions this way. However, take note that the limpwurt root and red spiders' egg can't be noted when doing this. Doing this may or may not be profitable depending on market fluctuation. At current prices, purchasing this potion from the Apothecary will result in a |buy= + +5}}}} compared to simply buying the potion at the GE and selling the ingredients there as well. Members whose Attack and Strength levels add up to 130 or more can go to the Warrior Guild Potion Shop and buy a now limited number of strength potions from Lilly for 1,200 coins each. They are one of the few useful potions available to non-members (along with the attack potion, magic potion and ranging potion; a cadava potion was only for the quest Romeo and Juliet (now removed), the voice of doom potion was for the 2007 Hallowe'en event, and a potion is useless). Adding roe or caviar to a 2-dose potion will produce a 2-dose strength mix which heals 30 life points per dose. Because strength potions are widely used for Player killing, some people sell these potions for high prices in front of the wilderness border. There was also a huge boom in strength potions when player killing and Bounty Worlds came out a while back and sold for relatively high prices in non-members worlds. As an alternative, members can utilise super strength or extreme strength potions. It should be noted that using a dose of a strength potion will NOT stack with the passive boost of the Armadyl godsword. Price per Dose Creating Production costs Obtaining Dropping monsters Strength potion (1) Strength potion (2) Other Strength potions (1) can sometimes be found inside barrels. Trivia *After the announcement on 17 January 2011 that the wilderness and free trade would return, the price of this item began to rise dramatically. Its price increased by around 250gp in 5 days. *Using strength potions can help make training easier because of the greater chance of hitting higher than with normal strength. This will help gain experience faster. (No longer possible due to reworked experience in EoC, but you will still kill the monster faster, giving more experience in the long run.) See also * Super strength * Extreme strength * Overload nl:Strength potion fi:Strength potion